


The Last Wall Crumbles

by Serralinda



Series: Tokyo Yaoiverse [22]
Category: Gravitation, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, ハートの隠れ家 | Heart no Kakurega | Hideaway for the Heart (Manga)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Slice of Life, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serralinda/pseuds/Serralinda
Summary: Onodera Ritsu loves Takano Masamune. Everyone knows it, so why can't he admit it to anyone but himself? What will it take for Onodera to say the words out loud?





	1. The Signs Are There

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, readers! The Tokyo Yaoiverse had a problem - it's supposed to be a happy, sexy, safe zone, yet there was Onodera! Crying, stressed out, miserable, constantly on the verge of a breakdown! I couldn't have that anymore, now could I? The manga still hasn't solved it (though with the announcement of a season 3, I'm guessing the end is near) so I went ahead and wrote my own. Hope you approve. Comments welcome. Lemon in chapter 5.
> 
> All rights to the mangaka -
> 
> Sekaiichi Hatsukoi - Nakamura Shungiku  
Gravitation - Murakami Maki  
Heart no Kakurega - Natsume Isaku  
Ouran High School Host Club (Renge has a mention) - Hatori Bisco

**The Signs are There**

Onodera Ritsu sat back on the couch with a sigh of satisfaction. Yuki Eiri, out on his balcony having a smoke, hid his own sigh of relief. Onodera neatly arranged the loose manuscript pages and put them into a folder, then slid the folder into his briefcase. He also had the new pages on a thumb drive, but it was much easier for him to edit on paper.

“Yuki-sensei, it's excellent. I'll have to read it again later with more focus, but I don't think it's going to require much in the way of revisions. I really liked the scenes in the ryokan – they felt particularly realistic. This novel is so different from all your others! Your fans are still going to love it, and I think you'll earn a whole new group of readers.”

“Shuichi and I took a little trip to a ryokan, for research. I've rarely done that sort of thing since my other novels were all city-based. It was an...enlightening experience. Do you think I set up the two romantic interests well enough to make that the focus of the next book? I want to do a love triangle that ends with a choice, then continue with two of them solving crimes as a team.”

Onodera had to think about that. “Two romantic interests? I only noticed one, the annoying-but-pretty journalist. Though that sounds like a fine concept for the sequel, if you're sure you want to go ahead with creating a series from this.”

“The other love interest is the medical examiner, Muto Yasahiro. His buddy from college.” _Maybe I wrote it too subtle?_

“Oh? Um, I...that never even entered my mind as a possibility. It's a failing of mine, assuming all characters are straight.” Onodera nodded. “I can see it now, looking back.”

“I'd prefer the same-sex couple. If Marukawa is set against it, I can choose the woman instead. I mean, all my other stories have been straight romances – tragic, messed up ones, but still straight. But if this will cost me all the new readers and some of the old ones too... I don't know what would best, honestly.” _Do I even care at this point? Shouldn't I just be writing what I want to write?_

“I know you came out publicly with Shindo, and it didn't hurt your sales at all, but I suppose writing it into your books might have a different impact. Let me consult with some people at work and do some research. For now, can you at least start the next book without needing a decision?”

“I can do that,” Yuki reassured him. Then he hesitated, not sure if he should ask or not.

“What?”

“You and Takano. Am I right that you two are more than just friends and co-workers?” Onodera's face drained of all color. _Huh, I scared him. He's so uptight! _“It's not obvious,” Yuki went on, “but I've seen him giving you looks, and you do have a tendency to blush around him or get nervous. You aren't like that when you're with other people – that I've noticed anyway.”

“I-I'm not comfortable discussing my private life. And I like to keep business separate from pleasure. I mean, from personal!”

Yuki raised an eyebrow. “You understand I'm not judging you either way? But if you were involved with a man it would make our working relationship as author and editor even tighter. Especially if I do get to write a homosexual couple into my series. I don't want to deal with any awkwardness between us.”

“I won't have any problems editing your books, whether they contain homosexuals or transgenders or any other type of sexuality. I can assure you of that! I have no issues with any type of people or relationships.”

“Okay then, I'm sorry for asking, but I wanted to be sure you weren't homophobic or going to freak out if I write a male/male sex scene. I don't give a shit who you sleep with.”

“That's fair. I will not freak out, though I probably will blush and stammer and have to write you a note about any sex scene rather than talk. I can't help being a bit of a prude when it comes to discussing certain things.”

Yuki laughed. “Too bad you didn't visit the ryokan the same weekend as I did. You'd have had that prudishness blasted right out of you!” _And whatever reluctance I'm sensing about you and that guy whose eyes follow your every move._

“What? That sounds kind of scary.”

“Never mind, you had to be there. But I do recommend it – not for anything scary. It was a great place, run by a very nice married couple. I'll send you the info so you can go there someday.”

“I'm not likely to take a vacation any time soon, but thank you for the suggestion. Now, I want you to go back through the novel and strengthen the romantic tension between your main character and his male love interest. Add a few hints and so on. I won't be the only dense person who reads it, and you don't want your fans to be blindsided by the triangle in book two.”

“Fine. I was probably too subtle because I didn't really make up my mind about it until the end.”

“Good. I'll send you my notes on these last chapters in the next couple of days, and then you can do a final revision. I'll have some cover images to show you soon also. Oh, one last thing.” Onodera fished in his briefcase for a business card and handed it over.

“Viewfinder Photography Studio. What's this for?”

“We want a fresh author's photo, and I'll need you to write up a short biography – just a paragraph is fine. Your old photo is owned by the other publisher, so this is necessary. If you don't like this studio you can find another, but we have an informal contract with him. Marukawa pays for it and he can confirm that. All you have to do is make an appointment and show up.”

“Fuck. I hate publicity stuff.”

“Part of the job when you're as successful as you are, I'm afraid. Anyway, if you could get that done in the next week or two, I'd appreciate it.” Onodera gathered up his things and stood. “That's it for now. We're looking good for a December release.”

They shook hands, and Onodera left. Yuki's mind was already coming up with ways to enhance the relationship between his preferred love interests, convinced now that he wanted that paring for his series and that Onodera would support him in it._ I'm definitely going to write them a sex scene in the next book, just to make Onodera blush!_ He shut himself in his office and got to writing.


	2. Of Rings and Things

**Of Rings and Things**

_That was close,_ Onodera thought as he made his way to the nearest station. He really did not want to discuss his love life with a client. _Good thing Yuki-sensei is too self-involved to care beyond how it will impact our working relationship. Why is it anyone's business besides ours?_

He sighed and fought the desire to bang his head on the nearest wall. _Why can't I just accept it already? We're...lovers. I know he loves me for some unknown reason, and I do love him. But when we're together, I can't say it to him – as if that will make it more real. I'm terrified of other people knowing, too, despite us being surrounded by happy couples who would have no problem with it. Shit! I'm still that idiot teenager who can't put my feelings into words. I can't even bring myself to have a conversation about it without panicking and retreating and denying everything._

Boarding a train that would take him back to Marukawa, Onodera's thoughts continued._ Put my feelings into words. What if I wrote it down? No, I'm terrible at writing or I'd have become a writer._ He shuddered to remember some of the god-awful poetry he'd spewed out after ending up in England. _Steal - no, borrow – some other writer's words? A song? And then what – just casually hand it to him? Slip it under his door? No, no, no._

_Rings. They all seem to be wearing couple's rings lately._ He held out his hand, trying to picture a ring on his finger._ I think I'd like that. _Into his mind flashed an image of Takano's elegant fingers, accompanied by the feeling of his warm, strong grip as they held hands. _Those hands, the way he touches me. So sure, yet tender...Arggh!_ The announcement of his stop snapped him out of the daydream just in time.

Cheeks pink, he shoved all thoughts of Takano aside and hurried toward the office. There was a book to edit, cover art to review, a marketing campaign to plan, and research to do. Yuki-sensei's novel had to take priority right now. It was crucial to get everything right with this one. Not only because it was his first job since being moved into Literature, but because Yuki was taking a huge chance with this radical change of writing style and genre. It was up to Onodera to do his utmost to make it a success.

_I can do this!_ Pumping himself up, he took the elevator straight up to the top floor. Kawamura looked up from the book he was reading at his desk and plopped it face down, pages splayed. Onodera winced.

“What?” Kawamura followed Onodera's gaze to the book. “You don't like Usami-sensei's writing?”

“I love his writing! Seeing you mistreat his book like that – it's sacrilege!”

“Oh, you're one of those. This isn't even a fancy hardcover! Two of my neighbors are like you, the rest are like me. Books are meant to be read, not worshiped as objects. I want the meaning inside – the rest is just paper and ink. Most of what I read is given to me second-hand. Smudged, cracked, pages torn – doesn't matter to me as long as I can read it. Still, if it makes you feel better...” Kawamura grabbed a piece of paper and used it as a placeholder, closing the book properly.

“Why did you come here? Isaka-sama isn't in the office right now.” _He's always so blunt!_

“Oh? Um, can I leave a message? I'd like to talk to him about my author's plans for his next book.”

Kawamura consulted Isaka's schedule. “He should be back in about an hour. I'll let him know you want a meeting.”

“Okay, thanks. And Kawamura...when you have a little free time, call me. I'll show you how much work and thought goes into designing a book. It might be just a thing for you to get the story inside, but creating a book is an art of its own. I'll guide you through the process.”

Kawamura smiled widely. “I'd like that! Thank you!”

_Strange guy,_ Onodera thought as he went down to his desk in the literature department. _But his boyfriend is crazy about him. Takes all types, I guess._ Turning on his computer, Onodera settled in to do some market research on sales of LGBTQ novels and murder mystery series. Not surprisingly, he didn't find any that combined those two. He kept searching, trying to find some way to predict sales or figure out a strategy for marketing.

It was nearly two hours later when his desk phone rang. “Onodera speaking.”

“It's Kawamura. The President says, 'Tell him to get his butt up here quick and it better be good news.' I think that means he'll see you now.”

Onodera shook his head. “On my way!”

No sign of a book in Kawamura's hands as Onodera arrived back at Isaka's office. _He must only read on the job when Isaka and Asahina aren't around. Well, not my concern._

“You can go right in. He's expecting you. And he's in a mood,” Kawamura warned.

Onodera opened the door and stepped into a one-sided argument. Isaka perched on the edge of Asahina's desk, ranting about something while Asahina ignored him. Ever since learning about their relationship, Onodera had tried to wrap his head around it. They were a classic case of “opposites attract” and he didn't think anyone would ever guess there was more to them than boss and assistant.

_I wish Takano acted distant and formal like Asahina in public. It would make me much more comfortable. No, be honest. I'd constantly doubt his feelings if he was that cold to me._

“Don't you agree with me, Ritsu?” He looked up to see Isaka staring at him.

“Um...what?”

“I want a ring showier than the one Akihiko gave Chibi-tan. Kaoru won't buy me one.”

Asahina finally spoke. “Don't drag him into this, Ryuichiro. You couldn't wear it in public anyway, so what's the point? What's wrong with the watch I gave you? The cuff links?”

“Nothing,” Isaka said quietly, looking down at his wrists. “I love them. Ahh, damn! I hate being jealous of Akihiko! He always gets away with the grand gestures! What about you, Ritsu? Do you want a ring from Takano?”

“...!” Onodera turned bright red. “I have no idea what you're talking about.” _What kind of timing is this?!_ “I'm here to talk to you about Yuki-sensei.”

“Suuure, whatever you say. Is Yuki's book terrible trash? Do you hate his guts? I've heard he's a rude sonofabitch.”

Onodera couldn't help laughing. “None of that. The book is wonderful and almost finished. He can be rude, but he's not hard to work with. We get along well enough.”

“So...?”

“You know it's a murder mystery-type story with a tone of sarcastic humor?” Isaka nodded. “We're both thinking it can become a long-running series. The first book sets up the main character well, and introduces several side characters...”

Isaka was growing visibly impatient. “Series are great for sales. Everyone knows that. Get on with it, Ritsu.”

“Fine! There are two possible love interests in the first book. He wants the next book to settle the matter and create a romantic partnership going forward. But one of the love interests – the one he'd prefer to use – is another man. Gay lovers as a crime-solving team. I don't know what to tell him.”

That shut Isaka up, at least for a minute. “What do you think of that idea?”

“Me?” Onodera asked. “I think he should write what he wants to write. I think he'd write it well. But I have no clue how it would impact his sales. I tried researching, but this is something too new - there's nothing to compare it with. Murder mystery series tend to do well over time, and with his name attached he should jump to the top of the charts. But books with gay protagonists are usually associated with elite literature and are very...psychologically driven, not plot-oriented. Unless they hit a public nerve, they stay obscure.”

“So we could set a precedent? There's merit in that, whether the series is ultimately profitable or not. We'll still get attention in the press.” _Of course, Isaka would look at it from that angle. At least he isn't conservative about taking chances like this._

“His reputation could suffer though, and his sales. Not just his forthcoming works, but his backlist as well. I know that doesn't concern us, but it concerns him. He's going to lose fans as it is with this genre change. A straight mystery would win him new readers, but it turning into a gay pairing might offend all sorts – as if we tricked them. The first book will hint at it, but plenty of people will overlook or dismiss the possibility.”

“That is his choice to make. We'll print whatever he wants to write. Marukawa does not discriminate. Put it to him that way. Let him decide if he wants to take the gamble. That way he'll put his best effort into it. And whatever he chooses, it seems he has your support, yes? I should have moved you to Literature a long time ago, Ritsu. You did fine in Emerald, but seeing and hearing you now...You're a different person when your heart's in it.”

“I...thank you, Ryuichiro. That means a lot to me.”

“Don't thank me. I was stupid and left you alone to be all stubborn and stressed out for much longer than I should have. And I expect you to work your ass off in Literature. As soon as you get the finished book from Yuki, I'll be assigning you a second author to babysit. Get out of here so I can continue bullying Kaoru into buying me a big gold ring encrusted with diamonds - or at least something utterly tasteless and grotesquely tacky.”

Asahina rolled his eyes, and Onodera grinned at them. “Asahina – go win him a plastic one at the arcade.” That brought a matching smile to Asahina's face.

“Now that I might just do.”

Isaka growled. “Ritsu, I thought we were comrades, but now I see your true colors! I'm going to order you a maid's costume to Takano's address!”

“He wouldn't like me in that.” Onodera slapped his hands over his mouth too late. _What the fuck did I say that for? He tricked me into not thinking about it._

“Oh ho? What would he like you in?”

“Nothing!” Isaka howled with laughter. ”No! I didn't mean it like that! I meant it doesn't matter what he's into! It doesn't involve me!”

“Ritsu! You keep saying that and proving yourself a liar – and a bad one at that. You do realize you don't have to hide anything from us?”

“Ryuichiro, that's enough. Leave him alone to handle his personal life in his own way.” Asahina earned a grateful look from Onodera for that.

“But watching them is so frustrating! Oh, fine! I'll drop it. Ritsu, don't forget the publisher's conference this Saturday. All the department heads are required to go, and editors are encouraged to attend, but I expect you to show up no matter what. Your parents should be there.”

Onodera groaned. “Don't complain! You are still the heir to your father's company, aren't you? You might not want to think about it, but you need to make contacts and stay up to date with the business side of publishing. I won't be accused of stunting your progression while you're under my supervision. Wear a suit!”

Onodera had to make do with slamming the door as he left the office. But as he stalked past Kawamura, he could still hear Isaka's peals of laughter. He stopped short and turned around.

“Kawamura, would you ever wear a maid's dress for your boyfriend?” _Might as well ask him, since he always answers truthfully._

“If he wanted me to, yes. But he doesn't like that sort of thing. Says he doesn't need me to pretend to be a woman for his sake. We cosplayed teacher/student though – that was fun. Why, did Takano ask you to?”

“...! Why do you think that? What does Takano have to do with me?”

“Aren't you guys a couple?”

“Arrgh!” Onodera stalked off. _Does everyone think that? If they do, then why the hell do I keep trying to hide it? Am I just making a fool of myself? Probably. Damn it!_


	3. Meet the Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up - there is a homophobic jerk in this chapter who says a few nasty things, in case anyone is sensitive. He gets shut down quickly.

**Meet the Parents**

Saturday at the conference felt like a strange sort of school outing. Most of the Marukawa editors and other high-ranking employees were there, using it as a paid excuse for gossiping and clowning around and mingling with colleagues from other companies. There was a lot of chatting and flirting and very little paying attention to the lectures and panels.

Takano was as guilty as the rest. He had no interest in any of the crap they'd been dragged here to learn about. He was here for two reasons – to network and to keep an eye on Onodera. He wouldn't mind meeting Onodera's parents as well, but he wasn't going to push for that. Onodera was touchy enough without adding that sort of pressure.

Takano did recognize the use of knowing a lot of people in the industry – like which printers could be persuaded to extend your deadline, and charming the salesmen into putting your magazine front and center on the racks. Yokozawa was good about that in his territory, but of course, he prioritized Japun over Emerald, and Takano couldn't blame him for favoring his boyfriend's magazine.

_Why can't I get Ritsu to admit he loves me? I know it, he knows it. He's stopped holding back when it comes to sex, thank god. But he's never openly affectionate. He's embarrassed to the point of panic by holding hands. He refuses to cuddle on the couch. He won't sleep next to me unless he's passed out after sex. He denies we're a couple like the suggestion is offensive. _ Takano sighed._ Am I hoping for too much? Is he just incapable of that sort of closeness? He always was awkward. I love him regardless, but I won't give up on the cuddling yet!_

By the end of the day, Takano was fed up with small talk and gossip and shepherding his newest editor, Saeki Kaeda and her sidekick, the intern Houshakuji Renge around. He still wasn't used to having women in his department and felt strangely over-protective. At least Saeki was a good editor and fit right into Emerald. She had no problem with his yelling and cursing either – she gave it right back, which he appreciated in man or woman.

Renge on the other hand (he refused to call her Houshakuji, it being too long to yell easily) was in a class all her own. Only twenty years old, she was a hard-core otaku and understood the shoujo genre in and out. She had a habit of appearing out of nowhere and making speeches on how characters should look and behave. Takano couldn't help but adore her arrogant attitude and thought she'd take his job if she stuck around that long. Renge might end up in Sapphire though.

She'd deduced her co-workers' orientation quickly, while Saeki developed a crush on Hatori. Takano had worried for a few weeks that Renge was interested in him that way, but she'd merely been studying him like a specimen. Then one day she asked him straight out if he was dating Onodera, informing him that if so, she admired him for getting involved with such a tsundere. He laughed his ass off.

Finally, the conference events ended and groups were splitting off for dinner. He'd only caught glimpses of Onodera, dragged around by Isaka the entire day, but was determined to join them for the meal. Excusing himself from Saeki and Renge, he made a beeline across the large hotel lobby and insinuated himself into Isaka's circle.

Isaka gave him a knowing glance, probably surprised Takano hadn't invaded much sooner. _Ha! I understand how Ritsu's mind works, Isaka-sama, even if I haven't figured out how to change it yet. It's only because he knows I won't cross certain lines in public that he trusts me as much as he does. I appreciate that you want to help me though._

“Ritsu, where are your parents? Aren't they joining us for dinner?” Isaka asked.

“They're going to meet us at the restaurant since they drove.”

“Well then, let's get going. Are you with us, Takano?”

“If you wouldn't mind, Isaka-sama. Or you, Onodera?”

Onodera shrugged. Isaka, watching Onodera, looked ready to shake him in frustration. “More the merrier, Takano! There's a car waiting.” They all trooped outside and entered a luxurious limousine, room enough for the three of them, Asahina, Ikehara, the president of Shuudansha Publishing, and Isaka's own father, Isaka Junichiro.

At the restaurant, they settled into a private room, and Takano was introduced to Onodera's parents, Kenzo and Chizue. He couldn't help but study them. While Isaka looked just like the elder Isaka-sama, Onodera was a male version of his mother, only a tad taller. They were certainly traditional and formal - Chizue wearing a kimono - and both were clearly exasperated with their only child.

As the meal progressed, Onodera became more and more irritated with them, though he struggled visibly to be polite. His mother would not stop mentioning potential brides, and his father kept pressuring him to return to their company. Isaka rolled his eyes and left them to it, focusing his attention on Ikehara and using Takano as conversation fuel.

Ikehara was curious about why Takano had been included in this gathering and was attempting to draw the reason out from them without asking directly. Isaka was having fun avoiding the answer, simply praising Takano's skills.

“Certainly, he has impressed everyone with how easily he turned your Emerald from a failure into the most successful of all the shoujo magazines. And at such a young age. You seem captivated with him, Isaka.” _Was that a hint of..._

Isaka smiled with a touch of malice. “Yes, and with _The*Kan_ in Japun, Marukawa leads everyone in manga sales. I discovered Usami Akihiko, did you know? And now Onodera is handling Yuki Eiri. My one strength as president is recognizing talent when I find it, and channeling it in the right direction. Marukawa continues to set trends and show the rest of you up. Takano will climb in importance.”

“That so? Where else is there for him to go in your oh-so-successful company? Some kind of...personal appointment with you?” Ikehara was fuming now._ He really is implying that Isaka and I-_

“The top, of course. I will need a replacement someday.”

Takano's head whipped around at that, and Ikehara's eyes widened. Even Junichiro sat up in surprise.

“Ryuichiro!” His father thundered, interrupting the Onodera family discussion.

“What, Father? We should acknowledge I will not be getting married or producing an heir, now will I?” Asahina's face drained of all color, though only Takano noticed. _My god, what is Isaka doing?_

“That is family business, personal and private! Anyway, your retirement will not be for many years and things could change by then!”

“It is MY business, Father. My life. You washed your hands of it and me. And I'm getting tired of hiding the truth as if it's shameful. He's sneering at me!”

“Ryuichiro, please,” Asahina spoke quietly. “Don't do this. It's not necessary.”

“What does he mean, he won't be getting married?” Kenzo asked. “Why not?”

“He means those rumors are true, don't you Isaka?” Ikehara crowed. “You're a pervert with no consideration for your family or what's normal behavior. Sick bastard, with a pack of fairies in your stable! Or should I call it your harem?”

That was too much for Junichiro. “You shut your foul mouth! My son has more talent in his toenail clippings than that pathetic, drug-addict son of yours! Marukawa has prospered under his care, while your company continues to crash and burn because of your incompetence and out-of-date policies! You prejudiced, self-righteous, sorry excuse for a human!”

Isaka's face was priceless at that defense from his father. Chizue looked like she was dying to hear more. Takano was betting with himself whether these two old men were actually going to start trading blows or not. If not, he was more than willing to step in and flatten the old pig.

“What exactly is he accusing Ryuichiro of?” Kenzo wanted to be sure, not being familiar with those insults.

“Ryuichiro is gay, Father,” Onodera told him flatly. “He can't marry the man he loves, because this country won't let him. People like Ikehara. But it doesn't change who he is as president of Marukawa.”

“So? If it doesn't affect the company, who cares? Apologize, Ikehara, or get out. Speaking like that in front of my wife is the height of rudeness, no matter what close-minded beliefs you hold to. I won't stand for it either.” Kenzo was showing the steel that made him a company president.

Ikehara jumped to his feet and scanned the room to see nothing but disgust and condemnation aimed at him. He bowed stiffly to Chizue, “Onodera-sama, my apologies for my language. The rest of you...you'll see just how willing your betters are to put up with such perversity. Enjoy your position at the top, Isaka – it won't last long.” He stormed out.

“Ah, Ryuichiro! What have you done?” Isaka's father slumped in his seat.

“I'm sorry, Father! I get so tired of sideways insults I can't respond to!” Isaka began to cry, reaching for Asahina who embraced him tightly.

“What an asshole,” Takano stated. “Excuse my language, ma'am.”

Chizue snorted in a most unladylike manner. “In this case, that's about the most polite word you could use. I understand that there are still people who disapprove of alternate lifestyles, but the hate in that man was unbalanced! Professional jealousy is one thing - making it personal in that way is out of line.”

Onodera gawked at her. “I'm not that sheltered, my son, and I've been reading up. Now, do you have something to tell us?” Her eyes met Takano's. _Oh my god._

“What? Mom...!”

Kenzo took his wife's hand. “Tell us, son. We've been waiting. It's okay.”

“What?” Onodera looked around wildly until his eyes locked with Takano's. _Say it, please Ritsu._

Onodera stood up in a daze. Takano prepared himself to chase after him when he ran for it. _He still can't say it._ But Onodera came around the table and rested his hands on Takano's shoulders from behind. “Mother, Father. This is Takano Masamune. He's...he's very important to me. I hope you'll come to see what an amazing person he is.”

_Oh shit. _Takano felt a tear drip down his face. He reached up and gripped Onodera's hand, felt how steady it was, not shaking at all like his own. Onodera leaned down to whisper in Takano's ear. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you wait so long for this. I love you. I always have.”

“Oh god, Ritsu! It doesn't matter how long I had to wait!” He turned in his chair and wrapped his arms around Onodera's waist. _You said it! You said it!_

“At least you found someone worthy of you, son. But Isaka, you can't have Takano as your heir. He'll come work at Onodera when Ritsu finally returns to us.”

“Oh no! I didn't work this hard to get Ritsu to admit his feelings just so you could steal them both away from me!” Isaka pushed himself out of Asahina's arms. “Takano is mine! And Ritsu, too!”

“You can't have my son!”

“Ten years! Give me ten years, then you can have him back.” Isaka bargained. “And maybe if I've found a more suitable heir, you can have Takano too by then.”

“Ten years!” Kenzo howled. “Five years at the most! You can't borrow him like a library book!”

Onodera's mother got up, wiping away her own tears, and she hugged both Takano and Onodera while they were still gripping each other. “Listen to your father, Ritsu. What a fool.”

Onodera laughed and Takano snorted and sniffled against his chest.

“You two be happy together. And figure out how you are going to give me grandchildren. I'll never forgive you if I don't get at least one grandchild to spoil rotten, you hear me?”

“Girl or boy, since we're taking orders?”

“Don't get smart with me, Ritsu! But I'd prefer a girl.”

Takano stood up still holding on to Onodera's waist, lifting him up and spinning around. “One of each!” He let Onodera slide down far enough to kiss.

Chizue turned to her husband. “Did you hear that dear? A boy and a girl! They promised!”


	4. Oops! Too Drunk To...

**Oops! Too Drunk to...**

After all that emotional release, everyone needed a drink. Then one toast had led to another until Kenzo, Takano, and Ryuichiro were sloshing and slurring and blubbering. Chizue, Onodera, and Asahina looked on in fond amusement. Isaka-sama the elder had fallen asleep in his chair.

Onodera and his mother took the opportunity for a quiet talk where she explained that they'd known for a while now that their son might be gay. The end of his semi-betrothal to An had convinced them. “An didn't give you away, but I could tell there was something she was deliberately not saying. She did mention Takano a few times. He came with you to the hospital that time I was ill, didn't he? And he lives next door to you, and was your superior when you were in Emerald?” Onodera nodded.

“I don't know if you're aware of how excited you were back in high school when you started spending your free time with a schoolmate named Saga. You chattered about him non-stop and blushed and looked so happy I didn't know what to do but pretend I didn't notice. Then something happened - you cried yourself to sleep, called his name in nightmares - right before you insisted on leaving for England. I thought it must have been a teenage crush. Something you'd grow out of. You did date women after that.”

Onodera stared at her. _I gave it away even back then? She's suspected for that long?_

“I know I've been riding you about getting married. But you refused to say why you were turning them all down, you refused to come home so we could talk in person, and I couldn't just drop it into a conversation on the phone. So I kept pushing, sure that at some point you'd get fed up and confront us. But you hadn't accepted it yourself? I made things worse, made you more concerned with conformity to our wishes, rather than your happiness.”

Onodera patted her hand. “It wasn't your fault. When Saga and I- We had a fight over something completely stupid, but it shattered all my self-esteem – mostly because I ran away like a coward. I told myself I'd never love anyone again, blocked the whole thing out of my mind, convinced myself I was meant to be alone. I went out with women but it was for show. I felt nothing for them. Then I started at Marukawa and...Takano is Saga, Mom.”

“Huh? What does that mean?”

“His name changed when his parents got divorced. We didn't even recognize each other at first, but he figured it out before I did. He said he's always loved me, never forgot me. He tried to find me after that fight, but his parents broke up and he had to move away. Plus, I...I was such an idiot I didn't even tell him my whole name and he had the wrong one.” Onodera sniffled, holding back tears.

She put a hand to her mouth, marveling. "So he's your childhood sweetheart? Oh my goodness! That's...!"

“I wasted so much time in bitterness. Even after we found each other again, I couldn't admit I loved him. For more than two years now, I've held him off – well, mostly. Err. I mean, I've been denying my feelings, lying to myself and him and everyone else. All for nothing, too, since apparently, I wear it on my face no matter what comes out of my mouth. He's been pushing me, Ryuichiro's been hounding me, An figured it out quickly, people at work comment on it...” Onodera sighed.

“And tonight? It seemed a good opportunity for us to finally get things out in the open, so we took the chance.”

“It helped, Mom. But when that jerk implied that Ryuichiro was bragging about Takano because-as if Takano had earned his position by...! I've never wanted to smash someone's face so badly! Takano would never do such a thing, nor would Ryuichiro. And too late, I realized I should have been the one to say something, not Dad. Takano means more to me than anything, and he deserves my support at times like that. I would have told him tonight, finally. Though not so publicly, or in front of you two.” He laughed.

“My baby!” She hugged him. “You don't know how long it's been since you laughed and smiled like this! I've always disliked Ikehara, but I'll be forever grateful he had some small part in making you happy again. I wanted to smash his face in myself, you know.”

“I would have liked to see that!”

“Hmph! I'm a lady! But look, isn't your father cute, all drunk and bonding with your boyfriend? Wasn't he impressive, the way he told that man off? And whoever would have suspected Ryuichiro and Asahina are a couple, or that Isaka would rage like that on his son's behalf? The world certainly is a strange place.”

“Speaking of drunks, we should get everyone home. Are you okay to drive, or should I call you a cab?”

“Help me get Kenzo to the car, and we'll be fine. You take care of your Takano. I really do like him, and your father clearly does as well. Bring him home to dinner once things settle down.”

Onodera kissed her cheek. “I love you, Mom. Thank you.”

He helped his parents get to their car, then went back and, together with Asahina, managed to get the other three into the limo. While Ryuichiro had gotten louder and more silly as he drank, Takano grew quieter until Onodera feared he'd pass out completely. But his grip on Onodera's hand stayed strong, and he tipped over to rest his head on Onodera's shoulder, murmuring again and again, “You said it.”

Asahina, watching them while fending off Ryuichiro's amorous advances, smiled. “I'm glad things turned out well for you, Onodera. Ryuichiro has been trying for so long to make you face your feelings. He's a terrible pest, I know, but we both just wanted you to be happy. Ryuichiro sees himself in you and that worried him.”

“He hides his true self very well. Better than I did.”

“Yes, and he pays the price for it, as you saw tonight. It's not easy, ever. But you'll be stronger together, that's how it works. It may get worse now, if Ikehara follows through on his threats. Some people will believe him and agree with him, no matter what kind of front we all put up.”

“Ikehara won't say a damned thing.” Isaka's father suddenly spoke up, wide awake. They stared at him. “I have tons of dirt on him – an illegitimate daughter with a prostitute, gambling debts, his son's in rehab, not on vacation. And he knows I won't hesitate to use it. Ryuichiro! Stop groping Kaoru in front of people!”

“Sir!” Asahina shoved at Ryuichiro, embarrassed.

“You're no fun, Dad! 'cept the way you yelled at Ike-Ike-that asshole. That was fun! An' I'll grope 'im if I wanna! He's mine!”

“You're a fool. But you're my son, and no one talks to my son that way! Definitely not that slime. Thank god, this is where I get out.” The limo stopped in front of a high-rise apartment building. “Asahina, I should have made you president of the company – you're the one with the sense. Ryu-chan, sober up and the two of you come visit soon. Takano, don't plan on inheriting the company – not that you aren't an impressive young man. Onodera, your parents are good people. Good night.” He got out of the limo. The car drove on.

“Good, he's gone!” Ryuichiro pounced on Asahina and they fell over and rolled off the seat.

Onodera burst into laughter, bouncing Takano's head off his shoulder. Takano regained a little sense, looking to see what was so funny. “Oi, they're upside down.” Onodera laughed harder.

“Ritsu. Ritsu!”

“What?”

“Do you love me?”

“Yes, Masamune. I love you.”

“Then, if you love me, stop this car before I barf all over it.”

“Driver!”


	5. The Best Kind of Mess

**The Best Kind of Mess**

Onodera was in Takano's kitchen cooking a light breakfast when he heard a groan from the bedroom. He grabbed a glass of water and painkillers and made his way there. Takano was curled up and clutching at his head.

“Good morning!” Onodera sang out.

“Go die a thousand deaths!” Takano growled. “Who hit me in the head with a sledgehammer? Multiple times.”

Giggling, Onodera took one of Takano's hands and put the water glass in it. As he sat up to drink, Onodera could see the dark circles beneath his bloodshot eyes but couldn't drum up any pity. “You did it to yourself. Though it was booze, not a sledgehammer. Here.” He held out the pills. Takano gulped them down with the rest of the water.

“Go take a shower and get back in bed. I'll bring breakfast.”

“You're cooking? Trying to finish me off?”

“Shut it, you drunk!” Onodera turned to leave, but Takano grabbed his hand.

“Wait! You...you know I don't forget what happens to me when I'm drunk, right? Last night, you said what you said.”

“I did.”

Takano tugged him backward until he sat on the bed. “Look at me, Ritsu.”

Slowly, Onodera faced him, met his gaze. Takano stroked his cheek, and he leaned into the caress. “I refuse to kiss you until you've brushed your teeth, Masamune. But even when you're a mess, I love you.”

“I'm a mess because of you. Because I love you so much.”

“I can't promise I'm going to change my behavior overnight. But I'm going to try if that's enough? I'm sor-mph!” Takano's hand covered his mouth.

“Don't apologize to me. You took the time you needed. That's okay. I knew we'd get here in the end. So, the past is the past, and we'll move forward from here.” He crawled out of the bed. “Starting with a shower! And brushing my teeth!” Off he staggered to the bathroom.

Onodera sat for a moment, thinking. _I don't deserve him. But I'm going to try. Starting with breakfast!_ He went back to the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later he put the finishing touches on breakfast. He found a large tray and put the plate on it, along with a pot of tea and two cups. Takano was back in bed, freshly scrubbed and wearing a face of martyrdom.

“I'm ready. I'll eat the entire thing, I swear.” Onodera rolled his eyes and sat the tray down. “Where's yours?” Takano poured for them both.

“I had toast. I can never eat much in the morning. And don't look like a prisoner being marched to his punishment! Even I can make omurice*!”

Takano grinned at him, then winced. “Ow! My head! My only consolation is that Isaka and your father must be feeling the effects as well. So many toasts! At least I managed to keep from throwing up all over the limo – it was close though!”

“Mom sent me a text with a picture – Dad's still passed out in the car because she couldn't lift him. She just put a blanket over him and left the window open for air. The car's in the garage and not out on the street, but still!” Carefully moving onto the bed and sitting next to Takano, he showed the message. The photo was captioned,_ “So not cute!”_

“Ha! Your mother looked so prim and delicate! Just like you,” Takano teased.

“Just like me – she's complicated.” Onodera reached for Yuki's manuscript on the bedside table and settled back against the pillows with a red pen. “Eat.” Takano ate.

When he finished, he sat the plate aside and took up his own current project. They sat together on the bed, working quietly and perfectly content.

Over an hour later, their tea gone cold, Onodera finished the last pages and put them away. “Is it good?” Takano asked.

“Very. You'll like it. How's Ichinose's latest chapter?”

“Weak. I'll have to yell at her tomorrow. Look at this panel? It's pathetic!”

Onodera leaned over, pressing himself against Takano's side. “Hmm...needs more...excitement.” He pushed the manuscript off Takano's lap onto the floor. Takano dropped the page in his hand and it floated down as well.

“What sort of excitement do you recommend?” His voice had deepened. Onodera slid his hand up underneath Takano's T-shirt and toyed with one nipple.

“Start with a tease. It's shoujo – you have to slowly build up the tension.” Onodera followed his hand with his lips, pushing the shirt up as he fluttered little kisses all over Takano's torso.

“Rrr-right. But not too much, or readers will lose patience.”

“What should happen next, then?” He pulled Takano's shirt off, then his own.

“Something unexpected. Maybe even shocking. Ugh! Ritsu!”

“Mmmmm?” Onodera hummed, unable to talk with his mouth full.

“So...good!” Takano put his hand on Onodera's head but didn't push. _I should do this to him more often,_ Onodera thought as he sucked Takano's cock._ Look at his face!_ Takano's expression was a mix of bliss and hunger._ But this is just the start._ He raised his head.

“What's the next step?”

“Huh? Um...as they deal with the plot twist, they grow closer. Come kiss me Ritsu!”

Onodera slithered up until their lips met. He'd already removed his pants, so he sprawled naked across Takano. While their tongues danced, Takano reached for the bottle of lubricant and soon a slippery finger found its way inside Onodera, who gasped with pleasure.

Takano kissed and sucked marks onto Onodera's neck and continued to stretch him, making sure to stroke deep enough to rub his sweet spot. Onodera gave up trying to talk. “Nngh!” and “Ahh!” were all he was capable of voicing.

“They have a final meeting...” Takano had rolled on a condom and smoothly slid himself inside Onodera to the hilt. Slowly thrusting, Onodera matched him by pushing backward. But the pace soon quickened until their bodies slapped together. Onodera reared up, riding him hard.

“From...from that point...it's just a...matter of t-time...”

“Nn-now!” Onodera managed. “Masa...mune! Please!”

“Oh fuck, Ritsu! Yes! I'm close!”

“Ahhh! Ha!” Onodera came, spurting pearly droplets across Takano's stomach. Takano thrust a few more times before his own climax hit and he gripped Onodera's hips hard enough to leave bruises as he spasmed deep within. Onodera collapsed on top of him and they both lay there, gasping for air and holding each other.

“Matter of time until what?” Onodera asked suddenly, mumbling into Takano's shoulder.

“Huh?” Takano tried to make his brain work again. “Oh! Until the...climax of the scene, where they admit their love for each other.”

“Do they kiss?” Onodera raised his head just enough for Takano to kiss him.

“Of course! This is shoujo! A kiss is required – just ask Renge!” Takano joked.

Onodera twined their fingers together. “Takano Masamune, thank you for not giving up on me. I love you, so much.”

“Ah, Ritsu! Thank you. If you hadn't confessed to me back in high school, I would have become a cold, jaded, cruel person. You gave me your whole heart, and you healed mine in the process. Through everything, I kept hoping I'd find that love again. And here you are.” He hugged Onodera tightly. “Don't ever leave me.”

“I won't. If I try, you have my permission to chase me and knock me down and kiss some sense back into me.”

Takano barked out a laugh. “Don't think I won't! What do you want to do today?”

“Let's look at rings. Ooof! Don't squeeze me to death!”

“I love you. Thank you for the best breakfast in bed ever.”

“I left a mess in the kitchen for you to clean up.”

“You made a mess on my stomach too. And look at my manuscript all over the floor. You're messy!” Takano spanked him lightly.

“Do you mind?”

“Nope. You're the best kind of mess.”

They laughed as they headed for the shower. Together at last.

**AH! Finally, no more angst and tears for Onodera the Tortured! I avoided writing about them because he's so frustrating. But now, happy days ahead for them and the rest of the Tokyo Yaoiverse lovers! Who's next? Wait and see!**

_Omurice_ – a thin omelet wrapped around fried rice, drizzled with ketchup.


End file.
